


Coming Back for Seconds

by SteebRogurz



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, bucky smut, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: Bucky wants to return the favour and does all this research about how to go down on the reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031841
Kudos: 21





	Coming Back for Seconds

Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about your first date. A grin would creep over his face every time he thought about the time you spent in the park, and he could feel himself grow harder whenever he pictured you kneeling in front of him doing sinful things with your mouth The way he could feel your moans vibrate in your throat, and how your lipstick smudged onto his cock.

He found himself repeatedly distracted just thinking about you. He needed to see you again, needed to treat you the same way you treated him. His only hang up was that he had never done it before. But he was determined to make you feel as amazing as he did, so he spent the next three days at the library pouring over books and various magazines for anything that might help. he had always been very studious when he needed to be, and at this very moment, nothing else mattered to him.

On the night of your second date Bucky stepped up to your door and took a deep, steadying breath before lightly knocking. He was ready. He had read as much as he could to the point where he could recite each article from memory. He could hear you move about in your apartment and he prayed you were alone this time. 

Those prayers were answered when you opened the door with a smile and he saw only you, beautiful as ever in a dark blue dress and wearing the same shade of red on your perfect lips. He would never forget that colour as long as he lived. Bucky smirked at the sight of you and took a step forward into your apartment, closing the door behind him. 

A slightly confused look crossed your face and you took a step back but it wasn’t enough to give him an appropriate amount of space. Which brought you chest to chest with each other. Bucky didn’t mind at all, in fact it made what he was planning on doing much easier. Without saying a word he dipped his head and brought his lips to yours in a tender yet passionate kiss. You made a surprised squeak in the back of your throat but you soon relaxed and melted into him. Without breaking the kiss he walked you back to your bed and laid you down. 

“What about our reservation?” you asked, you voice breaking when he started to trail kisses down your neck. 

Bucky paused his kisses to look up at you. “I thought we could eat in tonight,” he gave you a devilish grin and continued his journey down your throat to neck line of your dress. He could feel the rise and fall of your chest as you took deep shuddering breaths at his touch. He pushed your legs open further and took a moment to admire the smooth, flawless skin of your inner thighs before pulling your panties to the side. He licked a swipe up your folds and you let out the most sinful moan he had ever heard and it only spurred him on more.

His tongue slowly circled your nub eliciting another sinful moan and your hands found their way into his hair. He worked his tongue faster and brought his hand up to push a finger into your already dripping cunt. 

You saw stars at the feeling of Bucky’s fingers working in tandem with his tongue. Heat pooled in your stomach and you tightened your grip on his hair pulling it slightly, eliciting a soft groan form him in return. Your other hand went to your breast to tease your own erect nipples. The soft gasps that escaped your lips were like music to his ears but when you spoke in that breathless tone he almost lost himself. He never wanted to listen to anything else but the way you said his name.

“Oh god, Bucky!” your legs trembled in pleasure as he lapped at your folds. “Feels so good. M’gonna come.” 

Your breathing grew more rapid as he worked you closer and closer to your orgasm. 

“Come for me, doll,” Bucky spoke gently, desperate to hear the pleasure in your voice as he pushed over the edge, his warm breath wafted over your skin making you shiver in delight. He could feel your walls tightening around his fingers and he momentarily wondered how you would feel wrapped around his cock. You cried out as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over you. You could feel every nerve in your body sing as though electricity were racing through your veins, and your entire body trembled in his hands as he carried you through your orgasm.

Before long your gasps grew more quiet, your heart rate slowed, and you body stilled as you came down from your high. You giggled at the look of satisfaction on Bucky’s face as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and planted small kisses along your jaw before finally reaching your lips. 

“If you still want to go out tonight, I’ll have to fix my make up.” You made a face at your own awkwardness but Bucky only chuckled already unbuttoning his own shirt and tossing it to the floor.

“There's just a couple more things I wanna do with you before we go out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :) please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
